emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1984 (22nd June 1995)
Plot Dave tells Biff that he does not know where he stands with Kathy. Biff sympathises. Jack is still in bed with a bad back and Sarah is worried about how he and Annie are taking Joe's death. As she tells Ned, Annie has now lost a son as well as a daughter. Tina winds Betty up while she is trying to clean. Luke is going into Hotten to try and find a job. Annie has tea with Chris. She speaks her mind and tells him that now that he is a father he will have to grow up. He promises to take care of Rachel. Zoe is jealous when Emma says that she has invited Kathy round for dinner. Zoe insists on inviting Dave as well. She takes her anger out on Linda. Ronnie asks Betty if he can confide in her and she promises that she can keep a secret. He seems to have something serious on his mind. Eric and Terry are busy arranging the next antiques auction. Eric wants to attract American tourists. Joe has not left a will and therefore his share in the farm goes to Annie. She wants to put it in trust for Rachel's baby. Sarah is worried that this might give the Tates a claim on the farm, but Annie is sure that Rachel won't let that happen. Dave and Nick help Biff to move the caravan off Emmerdale Farm land. He is planning to park it outside The Woolpack. Betty asks Terry if she can have a private chat. She tells him that Ronnie has admitted that he has got cancer and may only have a short time to live. Terry is shocked. They both agree that Britt should be told. Alan is having a quiet drink with Amos when he notices a gypsy caravan being driven into the car park - he immediately suspects that it has something to do with Terry. Dave and Biff humiliate Alan in front of Amos and he demands an explanation from Terry. The caravan is left in the car park. Betty cannot help herself telling Viv about Britt's dad. Terry tries to appeal to Alan's business sense by telling him that Frank does very well out of campers. Alan is not impressed and warns Terry to get rid of the caravan or face losing his job. Britt refuses to help him. Biff realises that he will soon have to make alternative parking arrangements for the caravan so he asks Dave to speak to Frank about parking it at the Holiday Village. Dave is not keen. He is puzzled when Zoe asks him to dinner, but she explains that Kathy is going as well. Sarah is just telling Annie and Amos how relieved Jack will be to know that the caravan has finally been moved when Terry arrives to ask if he can bring the caravan back. Sarah refuses. Seth is put out when he finds Betty making a delicious meal of braised lamb only to find that it is for Ronnie. Seth has to make do with sausage and chips. The vicar calls at Hawkins Cottage to discuss the wedding arrangements. Nellie makes cucumber sandwiches. Terry interrupts them to ask if he can park the caravan on Luke's drive. Nellie tells him to go away. She tells the vicar that they are all regular churchgoers. Kathy arrives for dinner at Emma and Zoe's. She is not happy to find that Dave has been invited as well. Zoe watches Emma and Kathy together and is jealous. The atmosphere is strained as Dave and Kathy have clearly had a row. Caroline meets Lady Weir. Biff appeals to Alan to give him more time to find somewhere to live. He mentions how Shirley worked so hard for the homeless. Alan gives him a couple of days. Britt storms out into The Woolpack backroom when her father walks into the pub. Terry goes after her and explains that her father is dying. She doesn't seem to care and throws a glass across the room just missing her father. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies Guest cast *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson *Vicar - David Hobbs *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler Notes *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 9th November 1995. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes